Things Always Change
by LordHellKnight
Summary: A story of the revenge of Zero. Contain Zero X Yuuki too.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Always Change**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**Since When….**

Since when there is no more colour left in my world? Since when I lost all my emotion except anger? Since when killing you become my only reason to live….to fight for my live?

Oh yes....ever since you changed me into demon....since you killed all my family.....my world changed….

I killed anyone…vampire…human....or even hunter…just to have the clue to find you…

I used all the forbidden way.....just to get the power to kill you….

Slowly...Demon Hunter takes over my real name....Zero….even I almost forget my real name….

Now…I have become the most wanted enemy from all sides….neither good sides nor do evil sides accept me….

I always think that I will continue my life like this forever….until the day I killed you….or I being killed….

Yet…there is no such thing like "forever" in this world…things will change....even if you don't want…. even if you try to escape it…..

* * *

Ichiru: You are not fair! LordHellKnight!!! Why only Zero is acted in this chapter?!!!

LordHellKnight: You also got appear in this chapter.

Ichiru: Where? I didn't see it!

LordHellKnight: In "…since you killed all my family…" you are one of it, happy?

(Running away as fast as I can.....)

Ichiru: Don't run! Stop! I am going to kill you when I caught you!!!!!

* * *

*Cough Cough* That…is….the..the….end….of…Chap..Chapter1…(Going to die…)

How….it..it…is? *Cough* Plea…please…review…me….(Before I die….)

I….do..don't…own…Vam…Vampire…Knight…..(Cough out some blood…)

Note*: Don't....e..ever....make...I..Ichiru...angry...


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Always Change**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**Vampire Majesty**

One...cut into half…..two…cut off the head…..three…cut into pieces which no one can fix it back……four…gun fired……five…cut into half again but from the other direction……six…straight to the heart…….seven…if continue, you can falls asleep, so we skip it to…..Three thousand and twenty-seven….one last slash to take away one more life…..

"Finished, let me count, 1014 human, 1357 vampire, 627 hunters and the rest….29 unknown." say Demon Hunter to himself. Around the D.H. is the cemetery created by him which full of different kind of corpse, although the blood spills anywhere but not even a drop of blood touches the D.H.

*Clap, clap, clap… (Sound of the hand clapping) "Just like the rumor…no…better than the rumor....Demon Hunter." Said by a voice behind him, it is heard like a girl's voices. D.H. was shocked to hear a voice, when did a girl went to his back by not knowing by him?

When D.H. turn to look at that girl, he got the answer. "You, pure-blooded, right?" D.H.'s voices contain no feeling. "What a rude vampire, just like the rumor said. My name is not 'pure-blooded'; I am Yuuki, Kuran Yuuki."

D.H. pointed his gun to Yuuki once he heard the word 'Kuran'. "Who are you to that demon?!!!!" "Demon? Do you mean my onii_chan? He is not a demon; he will get angry if you say that." "Shut up or I will fire!" "Do you think you can shoot me with that speed?" Yuuki disappear in front of me and suddenly appear at my back again.

"You are dead." Yuuki touches my neck and say. "As the punishment you lose to me…"She bites D.H and drinks his blood but he can't do anything....

* * *

Chapter 2 ended.

* * *

LordHellKnight: I am wondering should I delete this story.....But I can't because…

Kaname: Don't you dare to do that! I haven't appeared yet! If you dare to deleted it, I will sure that you will be dead. Don't forget that I am a pure-blooded vampire; I am more powerful than Ichiru.

LordHellKnight: That's why I haven't deleted it yet, I don't want to die so fast.....

I don't own Vampire knight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Always Change 3**

**by LordHellKnight**

* * *

**The Truth**

When Yuuki teeth enters D.H. neck, he felt that this is not the first time he being bitten by her. "What? That is impossible....you...are Zero? So....thats why...."Yuuki suddenly stop drinking D.H.'s blood and saying things that D.H. Does not understand.

_That feeling....she is the one.... _"I remember now, you are the one who change me into this demon!!!" D.H. shouted at Yuuki. "No...Zero...it is not like that..........no....oh yes, my brother and I is the one who killed your family and change you into demon!!" Yuuki's voice suddenly become very cold.

"You! I will kill you and that Kuran Kaname!!!!"D.H. yelled, he wanted to kill Yuuki right now but he still can't move at all. "You wanted to kill me right? But you can't move, I hope the next time we met you will become stronger. Goodbye, Demon Hunter. I waiting for you to kill me...." Yuuki disappear.... " Arghh!!!!!!!!"D.H. shouted as loud as he can.

* * *

Looking at the hunters and vampires in front of him, there are more than million of them. Although D.H. Is strong, but he still can't get rid of so many enemy in one time. Even facing so many enemy, D.H. choose to fight and he didn't scare at all, although he know that he can't win them.

D.H. Being hurtled badly,he can't fight any more longer... "Father....mother....Ichiru....will I die here? Before I take revenge for you all?" D.H. asked himself. A very strong power appear, it is Yuuki! Yuuki finished all enemy within an hour.

Yuuki go near to D.H., she healed D.H. without saying anything. D.H. does not thank Yuuki, he even use magic to trapped Yuuki. "Thank you, fool! Don't you think that I will thanks you for this!" "I know, you will kill me. Just do it and take revenge for your family." Yuuki shut her eyes.

"You think I will let you die so easily?!!! You are wrong! I hear that pure-blooded's blood is very powerful, I wonder is it true?" "No, you can't, just kill me!" "Scared? I won't let you die so easily!" "Please, stop! Zero, you will regret it. Please."Tears falls from Yuuki's eyes. D.H. didn't stop at all, he bites her and drink her blood....

_What is this....father! Mother! Ichiru! It is my memory? No...this is Yuuki's memory...that is....no.....it can't be truth...i was wrong?_

Tears fall down again, but this time is from D.H.'s eyes. "Why? Yuuki...why don't you tell me the truth? It was Shizuka who killed my family, Kaname just come to kill her and you.....changed me just to save me....so that is the truth....what have I done? Those people who I killed...those criminal that I done...just for nothing and I tried to kill you too..."

Zero lift his gun and pointed to his head....clicked*

Gun fired, but nothing happen to Zero because Yuuki grab away his gun. "Why don't you let me die?!! My life had become meaningless!! There is no more reason for me to live! Yuuki?" Yuuki hugged Zero tightly. "That why I don't tell you the truth!! I knew you will do this! You still have reason for you to live! I gave you one!!" "Don't be silly, there is no one want me to live and......." Yuuki stopped Zero from continue talking with a deep kiss.

"I want you to live, Zero, I love you! I will give you the reason to live...please...live for me....please....." Yuuki cried. "Thank you, Yuuki...thank you." Zero hold Yuuki tightly.

* * *

"There is really no such word as "forever" in this world." say Zero while he is holding Yuuki. " What are you saying?" "I always think that I will ended up my life by revenging....i was...this moment is really such a miracle to me." Zero give Yuuki a light kiss. "But now I hope for something can forever..." "What is that thing?" "It is you, Yuuki, I hope that you will be by my side forever." "Zero....."

* * *

LordHellKnight: Things Always Change is ended, how is it?

Kaname: LordHellKnight!!!! Why is I appear so little in this story?!!!!!! I am bored being a minor character!!!!! So you go to die now!!!!!!!!"

(LordHellKnight disappeared)

* * *

I don't own Vampire Knight and if you didn't see any new story from me, that means I have die(killed by Kaname), so hope me good luck, bye~ I need to go now.(Running away)


End file.
